Devices of wireless communication network may use dual antennas and/or antenna arrays to improve the network capacity and data rates. The devices may use antenna selection techniques and/or antenna diversity techniques to select one of the antennas to receive or transmit signals. Those techniques may consume valuable power and calculation time of the processors used in the wireless devices. Furthermore, according to those techniques, only one antenna at a time may be used.
Thus, there is a need for better ways to combine the signals received by the above described antennas to improve the capacity and data transmission rate of wireless communication networks.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.